


"I'm a princess!"

by ThatoneNarutoguy



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatoneNarutoguy/pseuds/ThatoneNarutoguy
Summary: If i give you a summary i may spoil it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	"I'm a princess!"

"I'm a princess!" Marcy sang.  
The 5 year old was wearing her Crown  
With her Green sparkly Gown.  
"I'll protect you!" Anne chimed in.  
She was dressed up as a knight.  
Now they're 13.  
Marcy Jumped off With fright.  
Now she stares into her eyes  
As theres Blood Everywhere.  
Anne Looks down With a frown.  
"I'm sorry i let you down.."

what could Anne do now?


End file.
